Give Life a Better Chance
by pdonyin
Summary: Mikagami is missing, and the Hokage went looking for him. What will they find? And who exactly will become the victim? Will the Hokage forever be the same again? Shounen-ai far ahead, and ratings might go up in the future. Ahem, I suck at summaries.


Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca..., Nobuyuki Anzai does. But I own this fic (  
  
Warning: This fic may include shounen-ai or at least some very heavy or implied hints. Be afraid, be very afraid. If you don't know what that means, the pairing of Recca/Mikagami would give you a hint. Seriously, there are too many ToFuu fic out there, lol. Besides that, there'll probably some mature themes like violence and gore, insanity, and rape (er.. probably).  
  
Stupid rambles: (you could skip this if you want). Due to the lack of yaoish fan-fiction of FoR on the net, I have to force my self to write something, I usually just read other's and too lazy to write, and when I do write something I procrastinate. I appreciate ToFu fandom, but there are just too many of them, I'm not complaining, just very obscure. And why does every Recca/Mikagami fic I read (like 3) only happens when Yanagi dies, She's no bitch, I'm sure she's also open-minded. The end...  
  
P.S. This takes place before the torment between Mikagami and Kai, so I altered the events a little bit, and people might be a little OOC. And I'm sorry for those of you who hate Mikagami being a hostage or something, and I know he is too smart to fall for one, but for the purpose of the story, bear with it. I'll give you cookies afterward.  
  
****************************************  
  
Part I- I Only Exist Because of Revenge.  
  
Mikagami's POV_________________________________________________________  
  
I know he's in there.  
  
Tap, tap, crack... squeak....  
  
Since that last night I saw him in that hazy robe across from the balcony to the other mansion, I could sense that ugly smirk he had under his hood, the shadow casting upon his face. I know it was him who had caused my life n agony, in dreams, in nightmares. He had been my sister's murderer, and my executioner.  
  
Oh master, I have finally reached the location of my goal. For I was seeking revenge for so many years, but now it shall be the true beginning. I have remembered everything you taught me, for how you used to take me in as your own child I'll never forget.  
  
Glancing inward, I felt a surreal atmosphere. As I reached the stairs, a quick flash passed through my spine, like a warning of doom. I didn't really care, as long as I can seek my final goal. I came here at night so that the Hokage won't tag along, I must kill him myself.  
  
Maybe I would die tonight, how foolish of myself. Or maybe he's not the one I have been looking for. What would Recca and the others think if I died? Not like they would care.  
  
Clearing my head of all doubts, I placed a hand on my ensui to insure it was there. There was suddenly a moment. No doubt, I was discovered. How could I be so stupid, there were surveillance camera planted everywhere. I guess I just have to fight my way through now.  
  
Laughter appeared, a cynical one. Then a man in dark robe appeared.  
  
It's him.  
  
I made my position ready for battle.  
  
But why would he just appear alone? There must be a trick.  
  
"You must be the famous Mizu no Kenshi, Mikagami Tokiya. I have heard a lot about you."  
  
So... He knew about me before.  
  
"You broke into this mansion, and you're trespassing. I'm sure your master wouldn't be very pleased, will he?"  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY MASTER!"  
  
"Of course, I could just easily kill you right now and save the trouble of ever having another burden in destroying the Hokages. But right now it's not a good time nor place to settle a fight, I'll rather save you for later to let you experience the humiliation and defeat in front of those crowd, and let the world know that I, the master of swords, defeated you in just a matter of time. So be prepared for your doom, Mikagami. Hahahahaha.."  
  
Who does he think he is? I can take him down my self even if it meant my life.  
  
I took out a bottle of spring water and poured it gently with the silky wave of life's essence on the ensui.  
  
I'll be trusting you.  
  
Soon enough, the liquid grew into a sword, like a formation of crystals.  
  
This is weird, why hasn't he attacked me already or getting ready to attack. I really don't see anyone around. Maybe when he said he doesn't want to fight at this time, he really meant it. Why am I worrying about what he thinks, I have better things to do.  
  
Suddenly, yellowish gas began to spread. And seemingly, that was the trick.  
  
Shit, poison gas! No, more like sleeping gas. What are they trying to do? Using my ensui, I was able to create a water fan and block out the gas. But smokes were in ever direction, and there was no way in hell I could block them, unless I find a quick exit. But the smoke became too unbearable, and I felt my self short of breath and collapsed. The last word out of my low mumble was "Recca.." for some reason.  
  
End Of Mikagami's POV________________________________________  
  
Part II- For The Love of M-chan  
  
Back at the Hokage  
  
"Recca..."  
  
That was the most beautiful voice Recca heard in his sleep, no, not a dream...  
  
"Hey you idiot monkey, don't you just ignore us!", Another voice joined in, but this time not the same gentle voice that was said before, but much boisterous and somewhat familiar. Recca wasn't able to react until he felt something hard and painful upon his face.  
  
He suddenly burst into an outrage, "What the hell was that?!!" He exclaimed, "It's not even morning yet!"  
  
Fukko gave out a sigh and removed her boot form the fairly handsome face of his.  
  
"Well, Recca dear, if you haven't heard, Yanagi-chan has been calling you for the past 5 minutes. Now I wouldn't want to see her ignored by an idiot like you." Fukko gave a fairly cute expression the Fukko style.  
  
"Hime!! You're awake, I'm so glad to see you"  
  
"Recca, Mikagam-kun is missing!" Yanagi managed to say.  
  
"So? He probably went outside for a walk, or maybe he's taking a piss." Recca answered indifferently.  
  
"But it's not like that, he took his ensui with him this late at night, and if he did go somewhere, he would have told Kage-sama." Fukko added.  
  
"But he might be in trouble.." The ever-amiable Yanagi raised the concern.  
  
"I'm sure he's fine, he'll come back, even though he is a loner." Recca tried to comfort her. "Hey, I got an idea, why don't we look for him? He is a friend and a teammate of the Hokage. Who knows, there might be perverts that will take advantage of him." Fukko said being half serious and half jocular; levity.  
  
"I'm sure he's smarter than that." He tacit the subject and asked, "What about hime, she can't come with us."  
  
"I'll be looking after her, don't worry Recca, go and find Mikagami." Kage said in a motherly tone.  
  
"Mother! Thanks! Then I guess we'll take off." Recca exclaimed.  
  
"Recca, and mina-san, be careful!"  
  
~~~ to be contined ******************************************************************** NFA (aka note from author): Well, that was short and nifty. I am very amazed at how you writers could write so much, damn, I must be a slow typer. I know the first part is kinda boring, and not much happened except thoughts and talks. But I'll assure that it'll get interesting though.... 


End file.
